Reaction and Waking Up
by azngirl123
Summary: This is the sequel to my other one-shot "Nightmare" Read to find out Tony's reaction to Kate's confession.


**This is a sequel to my other one-shot, **_**Nightmare**_**. It is Tony's reaction to Kate's confession.**

No One's Point of View

"_Too late to tell you I loved you."_

Tony stood there in complete and utter shock. His mouth was open and his eyes wide. Had Kate really just tell him she loved him? Him as in the playboy, charming, handsome, annoying, skirt- chasing Tony. His face of shock soon turned into a face of happiness.

It took this moment to realize that he truly loved the woman in his arms. He realized that he had fallen in love with Kate Todd the moment he arrived on Air Force One. He had fallen in love. This was the reason for the strange twist and turns of his stomach whenever Kate was around him. He thought that he would never find the woman for him and fall in love with her, but he was wrong.

The sound of sniffling brought Tony out of his thoughts.

"Kate, I love you too. I loved you since I saw you on Air Force One; it just took this moment for me to realize that," he said truthfully. The sniffling stopped.

"You really do love me or are you just saying that?" she asked uncertainly.

She wasn't sure if Tony was just saying that or if he really meant it. But Tony would never say or do anything like that without meaning it. Tony pulled apart from her a bit, so that he can see her tear stained face.

"Caitlin Todd, of course I mean it. I would never want to hurt you any way," he responded seriously. Kate was shocked. She had never seen Tony be so serious about something. Because of his seriousness and the look in his eyes, she knew that he truly did love her.

"Tony, you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear those words," she said quietly. She held him tighter. The memories of the realistic nightmare soon disappeared in her mind.

Tony lifted her face. He slowly bent down and closed his eyes. Seeing what he was doing, Kate closed her eyes also. They both leaned in and kissed. Tony had never kissed a woman like this. Kate had never kissed a man like this. The kiss was soft and gentle, but it was still filled with love and passion. They pulled apart when oxygen was needed to fill their lungs.

"Wow," was the only thing the both could say after their kiss.

They stood there in each other's arms starring in one another eyes. Both Kate and Tony were tired. Without words they both laid down together behind Kate's desk. Tony wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest. The new couple soon fell asleep in each other's arms. Unknowingly to them, the whole team would know about their new relationship by morning and find them asleep together.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bull pen with Ducky at eight in the morning. Ducky was with him because of the strange findings he found in the latest autopsy. He decided to show photos on the plasma in the bull pen, rather than in Autopsy. Ducky went over to see if Tony was sleeping at his desk.

"That's strange, Tony is not sleeping at his desk," Ducky said to Gibbs.

"He better not be out with some girl instead of doing his paperwork," Gibbs muttered to himself. Ducky chuckled and went to check on Kate. He was shocked to see who was behind Kate's desk. Not only Kate was there, but they had found Tony.

"What the hell?" Gibbs said behind Ducky. Both Tony and Kate were sound asleep in each other's arms. Tony had his arms around Kate and Kate had her head in his chest.

Ducky found it quite amusing. Everyone in the whole NCIS agency knew that it was bound to happen, but they didn't know when. Kate was too stubborn to admit that she loved Tony and Tony was too much of a playboy.

"Jethro, you know it was bound to happen," Ducky replied.

"Yes, I know that Duck, but I didn't know it would happen now. Those two better keep it out of the office," Gibbs said while retreating to his desk. The elevator door dinged open and came out a happy looking Abby and an amused McGee.

"Morning guys!" Abby yelled into the bull pen.

"Morning Ducky. Morning Boss." McGee said while following Abby. Ducky was surprised that Kate and Tony were still able to sleep with the entire ruckus going on.

"Where are Kate and Tony?" Abby asked.

"Look behind Kate's desk," Gibbs said while looking at down at a file. Abby bounced over to her friend's desk. Once she saw the new couple, she squealed.

"McGee come here!" she said. McGee walked over to the Agent's desk confused. He saw what she was looking at and he became even more confused.

"Tony and Kate finally got together!?" he whispered in Abby's ear.

"Duh! That's why they are sleeping together!" Abby shouted.

A groan was heard from below them. It came from Tony. He smiled at Kate and kissed her forehead. Another groan was heard, but from Kate. She smiled at her new boyfriend. They both looked up to see Abby and McGee standing over them and Ducky and Gibbs at his desk. Their faces grew red instantly. Tony got up and so did Kate.

"It's about time!" Abby said and hugged the new couple.

"Morning everyone," Both Tony and Kate said.

"Tony, Kate, you better keep it out of the office," was the response of Gibbs.

"Get back to the case!" Gibbs yelled at them.

* * *

Around three in the afternoon, Tony Dinozzo grew bored of the paperwork. They captured the murderer earlier this morning. Speaking of this morning, so many things happened. Kate got a nightmare and he comforted her. They both admitted their feelings for one another and kissed. The fell asleep together and the whole team found them behind Kate's desk asleep. He decided to ask Kate on a date for the evening. He logged onto his computer and started a chat with Kate.

_Dinozzo007: Hey Kate!_

_KTodd: Hi Tony. Are you already bored of the paperwork?_

_Dinozzo007: You know me so well. So, got any plans tonight?_

_KTodd: No, and why do you ask?_

_Dinozzo007: I was just thinking._

_KTodd: Don't hurt yourself Tony._

_Dinozzo007: Haha, you're hilarious. Like I was saying, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?_

_KTodd: As in a date?_

_Dinozzo007: Yeah… our first._

_KTodd: I'd love to have dinner with you._

_Dinozzo007: Cool, meet me at my place for dinner at seven._

_KTodd: Okay. Can't wait._

Kate watched in amusement as Gibbs suddenly came behind Tony and slapped him on the back of his head. Tony yelped in surprise.

"Get back to work or you won't be able to have you date," he said.

"Yes Boss." Tony replied. He typed in one more message and logged off.

_Dinozzo007: Hope you like Italian, that's the only thing I can cook._

**I hope you like this sequel. I may have another one-shot about their date. I hoped you enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
